The amount of avionics hardware present in an aircraft cockpit has increased dramatically. This is because of technical advances that continually increase the features available on an airborne platform. Flight crews are faced with having to perform an increasing number of complex tasks in a limited space. In general, cockpit space has not increased to accommodate the additional avionics. This means that the pilot and other crew members are faced with having to flip an increasing number of switches and carry out added tasks, such as operating the aircraft controls, in a cramped environment. In order to safely operate the aircraft, the FAA requires that the controls are accessible without interference. The FAA may evaluate an equipment layout and order the removal of equipment deemed to interfere with the control of the aircraft. This problem becomes acute with the continuing efforts to squeeze increasing amounts of equipment into a limited volume available in the cockpit to take advantage of newly available avionic functions.
However, even with increased automation of aircraft functions, the simple activity of logging certain events, or pieces of information on paper remains. Entries into a printed log, is still an integral part of the required tasks of a crew member. The paper log is often kept on a clipboard that is strapped to the crew member""s thigh. This keeps the clipboard secure and within easy reach.
In a common helicopter cockpit configuration, the pilot (or other member of the flight crew) has to log information on an appropriate printed form, and also operate instruments on the control panel. With the introduction of various types of on-board computer systems, the use of an input device is required to enter data into the computer.
The equipment used to achieve these tasks comprises individual pieces of hardware such as a notepad and a regular computer keyboard. In most cases there has to be a designated space for such a notepad, and the data input device is normally part of some type of instrumentation panel, or tray mounted.
One particular avionics device is an onboard navigation computer that utilizes digitized map information, such as available in a commercially available street atlas, to provide a moving map system. To locate an address, the crew member keys in the street address to be found and the navigational computer displays a map of the surrounding area with the location of the address indicated on it. Such a navigational computer is commonly used in law enforcement, where it is desirable to locate an address on a map from the air. In the prior state of the art, before the widespread use of navigational computers, the flight officer actually looked the address up on a street atlas or on a map and told the pilot where to go.
In one particular navigation system, the keyboard is removable and may be held by the operator while keying in information. In the cramped confines of a cockpit, this simple action is hazardous to the crew members because it interferes with their operation of the aircraft controls.
In summation, there are a number of drawbacks and hazards associated with the situation described above. One is that it is a very poor utilization of the cockpit space, which is severely limited. Another aspect relates to the fact that a regular or standard (PC compatible, in most cases) keyboard was designed for a general two handed desktop, and not aviation use. Because it is unsafe, cumbersome and inefficient to use a keyboard of a standardized layout in this specialized application an input device that overcomes these limitations is needed.
There currently exists in the state of the art a strong need for a data entry apparatus that effectively utilizes the limited space available in an aircraft, or otherwise cramped environment of a vehicle, without interfering with the operation of the vehicle or aircraft. Advantageously, the data entry apparatus of the present invention meets these needs by providing a keyboard that is ergonomically designed to be operable with one hand, is of compact dimensions, is secured to the operator""s thigh, and contains a writing surface on a hinged cover.
Many of the attendant features of this invention will be more readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference symbols designate like parts throughout.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed toward the creation of a method and a versatile apparatus which fits naturally in the cockpit environment of an aircraft and corrects the above mentioned drawbacks of the current systems. The present invention assists users like pilots, co-pilots and flight officers in the performance of their tasks.
The present invention therefore provides an apparatus which can be used for logging data on printed paper forms, and inputting data to the on-board computerized navigation system of an aircraft. By optimizing the ergonomics of the design, operational safety of the aircraft is increased.
Additionally, the present invention does not require a user to undergo specific training or to change his/her learned way of performing the specific function as a crew member of the aircraft.